


First Time

by beckzorz (heckofabecca)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is getting back in the game~, F/M, First Time, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Second Person, Short & Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckofabecca/pseuds/beckzorz
Summary: There's a first time for everything.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr request.

You’re curious. You’ve heard so much about it. How it feels, what it means, the endless ways to maneuver and experiment and explore…

You’re ready. Every night finds you with your hands _everywhere_ they can reach. Even during the day, your mind wanders, which would be less problematic if you didn’t have work to do. Hard to keep a straight face when you can’t help but think about _that_. Not to mention the telltale blushes that have been littering your cheeks so much lately all your friends are teasing you about a crush you don’t have.

You only have the guts to tell one friend. The one with the dangerous job, the one with all sorts of zero inhibitions.

And oh, how her face lights up.

“Come dancing with us tomorrow,” she says.

So you do.

VIP room. Sleek couches, too-tall bar stools, dark wood floor. You’re dancing with your friend, chests brushing and every nerve in your body alive and wanting. Faces you recognize at every turn. Muscles, sharp jaws, flashing smiles.

Eyes on you. Blue, dark as midnight sky, face carved from impassive marble until you see him swallow as he stares. And oh, how _prettily_ he licks his lips.

A murmured question to your friend. “Barnes,” she tells you. “That’s the one. Been itching to get back into the world.” A waggle of her eyebrows, and it clicks.

(There is something revelatory about this moment. At the revelation, there was fire on the mountain. There’s fire here now, too.)

Two dances full of promises, all unspoken. Just eyes and hands and hips and thighs, all in delicious tandem. Every beat of heavy music drives you a little closer to him, a little closer to the edge.

A tip of his head towards the door. You nod, breathless. You’re not sure if it’s a lifetime or half a second before you’re kissing against his door, hungry and eager and wanting until Bucky pulls back, gazes at you, his eyes dark and wide and almost shy. “It’s been a while,” he admits.

“It’s been… forever? Never?” How do you even put it?

He blinks. There’s understanding and a sudden determination in his dark eyes. A look that promises everything you’ve been waiting for.

“Just tell me what you want.”

No hesitation. Just a thrumming that’s eating you alive. “I want _you_.”

A bruising kiss. His hands slide under your shirt, one slick and cool, the other warm. The dual sensations on hypersensitive skin have you reeling. He walks you blindly through his place, down a hall, kissing you like your lips are the air he needs to breathe.

There’s a reverence to the way you undress each other. Mapping out every line and curve with eyes, fingers, tongues. Fire coils tight in your belly as you drink him in, a heady, primal scent clouding your senses until you feel half a beast yourself.

You take him in hand, lacking expertise but full of all the fervor of an eager beginner. He guides you with his own hands, with his words, eyes black as you feel that velvety hardness for yourself, slowly learning the little things that take him apart. His jaw ticks when you press a tentative kiss to the tip. His hands are gentle on the crown of your head.

Soon after, he stops you, tugs you you up for a kiss, and lays you back across his giant bed. He crawls over you like a predator, eyes black, and you’re more than ready.

He’s careful. Testing the waters. Making sure you’re _actually_ ready. You’re impatient long before he’s satisfied. Writhing under his touch, his lips, hands fisted in his hair as moans and pleas fall from your swollen lips. _His_ lips, when he comes back up to kiss you, glisten with your arousal. You can taste yourself, and oh, what a way to go.

It takes a moment to find the right angle. A shy giggle, and then you can’t speak because he’s _in_ you.

The stretch is more than you’ve ever known, but it’s _beautiful_. Tears spring to your eyes, but there’s no pain. Only a strange pleasure, the kind you’ve been waiting for your whole life. Bucky groans into your neck as your walls flutter around him, all those muscles you’ve been eager to use coming to life.

From there, it’s only a matter of movement, of learning, of breathless kisses upon his hair, his jaw, his sweetened lips. Smiles and gasps and deep, delighted moans every time something changes and it’s good. And Bucky’s as delighted as you, if that dark boyish smile is anything to go by.

Not long before you’re tumbling. There’s a rush, a tingling, a brief moment of utter detachment before the bubble bursts.

Release has never felt like this. This time it’s your whole body, your whole soul, focused and humming and bursting. Crying out yet unable to make a sound, every nerve on fire, everything centered around him inside you as pleasure lances through you, head to toes to every single sweet spot in between. He groans as your release triggers his. Warmth not your own inside you. His last few twitches sparking a final shudder through your body.

He’s gentle, after—a warm washcloth between your boneless legs, an arm around your shoulders, soft kisses at your temple.

“Thank you,” Bucky says.

You prop yourself up as best you can. What for?

“For trusting me with that. With you.”

“Thank _you_.” You brush the damp hair from his forehead, smooth out the line between his eyes, smile. “I wouldn’t’ve wanted it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think :3


End file.
